


organic dates

by beguinn



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beguinn/pseuds/beguinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie Benn only buys organic food. Tyler Seguin uses this to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	organic dates

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during a car ride back from the beach, and I'm not reading through it for grammatical errors before posting it, so sorry if there are any! 
> 
> [This post (and its tags)](http://raantasauruses.tumblr.com/post/80358767153) were my muse for this lil ficlet. :)

"Hey, you wanna go grocery shopping with me after practice?" Jamie asked as he laced up his skates, glancing over his shoulder at Tyler. "I know how bad you are about remembering to go shopping."

Tyler blushed. Jamie, for some reason, know everything about him. Tyler told him most things, but what Tyler didn't tell him, Jamie figured out on his own. But he smiled and nodded; he wasn't about to pass on the opportunity to spend some alone time with his captain. "I haven't been grocery shopping in..." He trailed off, trying to remember the last time he'd gone grocery shopping and furrowing his brow in frustration when he couldn't remember.

Jamie chuckled. "That's what I thought." He pushed himself to his feet and Tyler followed suit, grabbing his stick when Jamie did as well. Jamie walked past him, gently tapping Tyler's ass with his stick as he passed. Tyler couldn't help but smile as he followed behind his captain. 

~*~

They had a strict diet - Tyler knew that and he followed it (for the most part; they weren't technically supposed to drink anything but water, Gatorade, and milk, but he was infamous for breaking that part of his diet). But Jamie went all out; even the cookies he bought were organic ("They're for Jordie," he'd insisted, but the fact that Jamie had the highest BMI on the team implied otherwise). It was kind of disgusting but it was _so_ Jamie it hurt. He was a stickler for the rules, oftentimes to the point that it was annoying.

"Why do you buy all organic?" Tyler asked.

Jamie looked up from the nutrition facts label he'd been studying and stared at Tyler as if he were stupid - which, in all fairness, he kind of was. "Because it's better for you," he stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I want to be healthy."

"Cookies aren't very healthy," Tyler informed him, nodding toward the cookies in the buggy.

"They're for Jordie," Jamie continued to insist, but Tyler took note of the blush creeping into his cheeks.

~*~

Tyler would have to go shopping on his own again sometime soon. Or maybe he'd take Val and help him decipher the English food labels. But one thing was for sure - he wasn't going with Jamie again. The locally owned grocery store only sold organic, and Tyler had ended up buying a carton of milk so he'd have something to pour over his Cheerios.

"You didn't get much," Jamie pointed out while unloading the groceries from the trunk of his car. Tyler shrugged nonchalantly and picked up a few of Jamie's bags so he wouldn't have to make two trips.

After taking the stairs to the apartment Jamie shared with his older brother, Tyler stood at the island in the kitchen and watched as Jamie put things away. Jamie placed the organic cookies in front of Tyler, and he took that as an invitation to try them. He tore open the package and pulled a cookie out of the sleeve. He inspected it for a few moments before breaking off a piece and placing it in his mouth, chewing slowly and curiously. He decided he _really_ didn't like the taste and reached for a napkin, spitting out the chewed up cookie then wrapping the uneaten portion up with it. "Jordie has really bad taste," Jamie commented as Tyler threw the napkin in the trash.

"Not as bad as your taste in hairstyles," Tyler chirped with a smirk. No one on the team was particularly fond of Jamie's newest hairstyle, which was probably part of the reason why he kept it, they figured

"Weak," Jamie replied, smiling softly. He placed a package of organic dates on the island then continued putting things away.

Tyler picked up the package and stared down at the label to ensure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. Organic dates.

"Hey, I see you're a fan of organic dates," he commented, placing the package back on the island. "How about one with me?" In an attempt to look smooth, Tyler tried to place his hand on the countertop and lean forward, but he missed his target and ended up tumbling to the floor.

Chuckling, Jamie walked to where Tyler laid on the floor and held out a hand to help him up. "Didn't Andrew Ference tell you that one on Twitter?"

Tyler blushed as he took Jamie's hand and got to his feet again. "I saw the opportunity and took it," he answered, shrugging as if he hadn't just asked Jamie on a date using the worst pickup line ever.

Still smiling, Jamie opened the package of dates and pulled out a handful. He shoved a few in his mouth and playfully tossed the rest at Tyler. "Next time, don't." He resealed the package and walked back to where he'd been before Tyler fell to finish putting away the groceries.

Tyler picked up the dates Jamie had thrown at him. "Can you put my milk in the fridge? I don't want it to go bad before I get home."

"Sure thing, man," Jamie replied and immediately put the carton of milk in the fridge. "You should stay for dinner. Jordie's out with his girl so it's just me tonight."

"Can I grab Marshall and come back? I don't like leaving him alone when I'm in town."

"Go ahead. Just don't tell Jordie."

Tyler smirked. Jordie didn't like Marshall much, probably because he growled every time Jordie came into his line of vision for some reason. He loved Jamie, though. He was a lot like his owner in that way.

"The answer's yes, by the way," Jamie added as the shut the refrigerator door and put away his reusable grocery bags.

"Hmm?"

"To the organic date," Jamie explained. "Whatever that is."

Jamie kissed back when Tyler kissed him.


End file.
